Final Destination Dead End
Final Destination Dead End is a Fanfiction.net story and cancelled youtube movie both made by Nicholas Cornish. Characters 1. Nick Hunth 2. Leonie Emilles 3. Steve Andrews 4. Mike Darren 5. Sarah Maybark 6. Tasha Court 7. Maria Sylvan 8. Harper Philips 9. Edward Garrett 10. Louraine Maximillion 11. Frankie Cheeks (Fanfiction story only) Plot Nick and Leonie take the subway to a photography seminar, when they meet up with their friends Steve, Mike, Maria, Sarah, Louraine and Tasha, along with meeting Edward Garrett and Harper Philips. When the train hydraulics rupture, everyone dies, Nick realises that it was just a dream but gets everyone off the subway train, after, it does crash. At the memorial, the survivors are cofronted by Officers Logan and Blox and are taken to the station for police interviews. When the interviews, Nick starts noticing strange things. Later that night, Louraine hangs out with her friends Nikki, Kasandra and Desmond at the disco when she is crushed by a disco ball. At Louraine's funeral, Nick overhears what the priest says and thinks that death was out for revenge. Later on, Edward is at his garage, still mad about his wife dying in the subway crash but tries to get on with his life. After close calls with scissors, bouncy balls and a skateboard, he is eventually beheaded by the garage door. After Nick finds out about Edward's death, he sees more clues. At Harper's workplace, she is comforted by 2 co workers until she is told to photocopy some files, when the photocopier malfunctions, she is strangled to death. Nick tells the others about Harper and tells them about Flight 180 but only Leonie believes him, Nick says that he doesn't know how to defeat death but someone might, so he heads to the McKinley police station and finds Frankie Cheeks, the only survivor of Devil's Flight, unfortunately, Frankie proves himself to be less than useless. After Nick gets back to Leonie, he realises that either Mike or Maria was next, so he heads to a cinstruction sight where Mike and Maria were, when they still don't beleve him, Mike walks to his car until Nick pulls him away from an explosion, causing Death to skip Mike, the explosion sends a wrench in the groups direction and impales Maria. Nick thinks and realises that Tasha was next. Leonie follows Tasha to the McKinley fair when Tasha is bisected by a chain launched at her by a car. Nick realises that Steve came after Tasha and finds him at the Independence day celebration where a street light is about to fall on Steve but Sarah pushes him out of the way intime, but the street light kills he instead. Upon realising that Leonie was next, a flagpole busts a CO2 tank which it shot in Leonie's direction but Nick pulls her away at the last second, skipping her. Nick finds out that he's next and tries to leave, when Mike arrives, looking for revenge for Maria's death. He tries to shoot Nick but the gun wouldn't fire, when the CO2 tank hits a construction worker in a crane, causing the crane's hook to fall and get caught on a McKinley sign, which flies towards Mike and annihlates his entire upper body. In the end, Nick and Leonie have a son called Ryan and Steve is still alive, meaning that they have cheated death for good.